Various types of scalp washing brushes (scalp washing devices) used at the time of washing hair are known. A scalp washing brush described in Patent Literature 1 has a plurality of projections made of resin having an approximately conical shape provided on the brush surface of the base, in which the tips of the projections flexibly bend by coming into contact with scalp, thereby washing skin and pores of the scalp.